


You light up my world like nobody else

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	You light up my world like nobody else

第一章

瑞秋从来没有见过这么懂事的孩子，想想自己，六岁的时候在干什么，嗯，在父母面前死命撒娇，搞事各种调皮，可是看看人家查理，又懂事，又温柔还聪明，啊，自己以前真的是一个熊孩子啊！年轻的餐厅女店员如此想到。

“还是老样子吗，查理？”瑞秋温柔地问道。

“是的，瑞秋，麻烦了，谢谢你！”小男孩回答道。

“没事，你可是我们这的老顾客了。”瑞秋对小男孩调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

查理作为她们餐厅的“老顾客”在她们餐厅里，可谓无人不知无人不晓。一是因为查理那优雅迷人的Daddy哈利奥斯本先生，二是因为查理作为一个小暖男真的是太懂事太可爱了！

讲真，瑞秋曾经无数次想将查理拐卖到自己家去，啊啊啊真的又养眼又贴心啊，明明才六岁就会照顾自家Daddy了，从小到大就很听话很懂事，早熟地让人惊讶，从来不搞事。每天早上都准时到她们餐厅买好早餐，给他家Daddy准备好一切事物，奥斯本先生说他从来没有为查理操过什么心，当然刚出生那几年不算。

说起奥斯本先生，瑞秋就不得不感慨，如此优秀的omega竟然是一个单身爸爸，独自带着小查理，不过奥斯本先生身体不怎么好，大部分时间都是在家中。查理遗传了他家Daddy所有优点，一头耀眼的金发还有那精灵般的气质除了那双眼睛，它是棕色的，带着一种与生俱来温柔的气质，那双眼睛应该是遗传自父方，瑞秋猜测道。然而没有人知道任何有关查理另一个父亲的事，奥斯本先生对此缄口不言。所以大家也不会不识趣去问。

查理接过打包好的早餐，附赠给瑞秋一个微笑，然后转身回家去了。

查理沿着那道蜿蜒在白色墙顶的绿色藤蔓，耳边传来几声清脆的鸟鸣，他迈着轻快的步伐，推开那栋稍显老旧，但里头溢出的绿叶才将几分鲜活生机增添的别墅，查理轻手轻脚地将早餐摆置好，等着Daddy起床一起吃早饭。

查理在餐桌上托着腮，看着墙壁上的挂钟，心里盘算着大概再过几分钟就去把daddy叫起来，daddy胃不好，医生嘱咐过要三餐定时定量，啊，还有肽蛋白粉，等下吃完饭得给daddy冲好，那个是给daddy养胃的。

哈利没想到竟然会在梦中见到他，他依旧背对着自己，正如他一直以来的态度，哈利觉得有些喘不过气，每次看见他都感觉自己沉溺在那一片暗黑色的湖泊，想要奋力向上爬，结果总是有忽然长起的水草缠住自己的脚踝将他所有努力作废，然而他却只是站在一旁置若罔闻。以为自己不会再受过往影响了，没想到还是高估了自己，哈利有些怅然。

直到“daddy”一声熟悉稚嫩的声音成为一抹亮眼的阳光穿破那化不开的浓雾，哈利感觉自己舒心了许多，他缓缓睁开眼，看见查理用那双棕色温柔的大眼睛有些焦虑地看着自己。

哈利没有血色的嘴唇扬起一个微笑，想让查理放心下来，“我没事。”哈利柔声安慰道。

“daddy，早安，你应该起床吃早餐了，不过你没有睡好的样子，那就允许你在床上多躺一会。”查理看着自家daddy的样子，觉得有些难受，但还是一副风轻云淡地样子说道。

“嗯。”哈利轻声回道。

查理仔细地给daddy将被角捏好，小心翼翼地从房间里退了出去。

看这自家儿子如此贴心的样子，哈利感觉鼻头一酸，在母亲去世之后，父亲的冷漠以对，让哈利一直觉得上天对他不公，然后他遇见彼得，那一抹原本属于他的温暖，在被送去外国的那一段时间他也一直这样觉得，可是原来一切都只是他的一厢情愿而已。经过那一系列的兵荒马乱之后，哈利以为自己要一无所有了，还好他有了查理。

当查理睁开那双棕色大眼看着自己时，哈利不可避免地想到了彼得，内心十分复杂。每每看到查理的眼睛时，他都能想到自己那一段从来没有开始就已经结束枯萎了的晦涩的感情。

可是，随着时间的迁移，哈利逐渐开始将他们分辨开来，因为他知道，彼得从来不会用那样温柔的眼神看着自己，他的眼中只会有躲闪，只会有她，看向自己时也只会是冰冷。

哈利从来没有被自己的父亲温柔以待，所以当他一开始抱着查理那小小的身体时，哈利其实很惶恐，他怕自己不能成为一个好父亲，在最初的那几年，他手忙脚乱觉得自己一度要崩溃，可是在看到查理对他微笑时，那样美好纯净，那一双棕色的眼睛看着自己仿佛自己是他唯一可以依靠的人时，哈利觉得自己瞬间有了一副盔甲，所有的劳累都变成溺在心口的甜蜜，查理就是自己的所有，哈利幸福地想到。

当查理慢慢长大，看着他继承了自己和他的全部优点时，哈利心中满是骄傲。查理展现出同龄人没有的成熟心态，并且还有着超群的智慧，和他一样异于常人的体格。在同龄人还在嬉戏玩闹不知忧愁时，查理已经可以抱着一本厚厚的生晦的书慢慢细读了，而且还有着一颗温柔体贴的心，现在差不多都是查理照顾自己了。

多少人都夸奖查理懂事，可是哈利却很难过，因为其实他希望查理能够不要那么懂事，有同龄人一样爱闹腾的性格多好，因为看着查理这样，哈利无比自责，查理的年纪就应该有属于自己的天真烂漫，而不是被自己所累，失去原本的天真。

哈利无法给查理一个完整的家，在其他小朋友都有父母亲时，哈利注意到查理的眼中闪过一丝向往，可是却懂事的从来没有问过自己有关另一个父亲的事，唯一一次是查理发着高烧神智不清地喃喃自语道“daddy，为什么他不要我们，他从来没有看过我们，是不是我不够好，连累了你，所以他不要我们。”查理一直觉得自己的daddy是世界上最好的omega，所以他一直认为是自己的问题。

哈利完全抑制不住地流出了大颗大颗的眼泪，他紧紧抱住查理，“不，查理，都是我的错，他看到你一定会很喜欢你的，唯一的问题出在我身上，他不喜欢的是我，一点也不喜欢。”哈利呜咽道。

病好之后，查理对自己所说的话毫无印象，即使他从未向哈利问过有关他的事，可是哈利知道查理必然在内心揣度着有关生父的一切。哈利想过要告诉查理，可是……他选择了沉默，查理有自己就够了，哈利狠心自私地想。  
tbc

第二章  
哈利带着几分困倦，草草吃了些餐盘上的东西就开始发起呆来。一双灰蓝色眼睛放空着，看起来毫无生气，尤其是配着他那带着病态的肤色。查理看着daddy一脸沉思的样子，想起自己刚才daddy在睡梦中喊出的那个名字——彼得，查理那一刻似乎知道了些什么。

“daddy，等下我们去超市采购吧，刚才看了看冰箱，它需要补仓了。”查理棕色大眼睛温和地望着哈利说道，轻轻拍了一下他。

哈利如梦初醒，目光先是扫过餐桌上花瓶中的花，随后才落在查理身上，他微微睁大眼睛，挑了挑眉，“嗯？”哈利微笑道，“抱歉，查理，刚才我有些走神。”灰蓝色眼睛在触及查理时才开始有了些生机。

“没事的daddy，就是等下去超市采购，你看起来不太舒服，要不我一个人去也行？”每次看到daddy看起来苍白无力的面容时，查理就觉得很难过，要不是为了自己，daddy也不会变成现在这副羸弱的样子。

“不，查理，我并不是不放心你，只是我想陪着你一起去，毕竟这是你假期里属于我们亲子活动的一部分，我不想错过。”也错过不起，哈利摸了摸查理的头说道。

“那好吧daddy，那我先去洗盘子了。”查理从桌上站了起来，将餐桌收拾好，将餐盘放入洗碗机，随后再把它们摆放整齐，微笑着牵起daddy的手，准备出门了。

哈利看着自己家懂事的查理，心头一酸，握住他的小手，“嗯，我们走。”哈利柔声说道，然后牵着查理出门向超市走去。

由于地处城市边缘，所以此地带着繁华都市所未有的平静和安宁，大家都享受着与快餐式都市相比的这份悠闲的慢节奏。哈利每次牵着查理时总能找到那份安稳感，就像最初将他小小的身体抱在怀中，明明看起来那样幼小又脆弱的孩子，却用他那双大眼睛咕噜咕噜转动着，然后看向自己，从那一刻查理给了他强大的力量，直到现在也一直源源不断地供给着，从未间断。对于哈利来说，查理不仅给了他活下去的时间，也是他唯一的温暖依靠，精神支柱。

街道上有几个小男孩欢快地嬉闹着，发出属于他们特有的无忧无虑的笑声，棕榈树下，阳光将他们与树影融为一体，稚气满满的面孔上写满了不谙世事的懵懂以及对未来的憧憬，就像曾经的他们。可是转眼间就沧海桑田，往事不复返，昔人已远，万事不堪回首了。或许是初秋的凉风习习，哈利觉得有些凉。

“查理！”凯瑟琳骑着小自行车在看到“男神”时激动地挥动双臂，大声喊道。凯瑟琳小姑娘有着一头红色卷发，面容白皙，鼻梁处有着点点雀斑，可是丝毫不影响她的可爱，毕竟这样一个逢人就露出甜蜜笑容的小姑娘，还是很招人喜欢的。

“嗨，凯瑟琳。”查理微笑对她招手回应道，内心却泛起了嘀咕。查理不知道为什么凯瑟琳特别喜欢黏着自己。

“嗨，奥斯本先生，你们要去哪啊？”小姑娘气喘吁吁骑车停在他们面前热情地问道。

“我们准备去超市采购，你呢，凯瑟琳？”哈利看着这个活力满满的小姑娘，露出一个灿烂地笑容。在凯瑟琳准备随手擦额头上的汗时，哈利贴心地将手帕拿出，为小姑娘拭汗。哈利挺喜欢看到这个阳光热情的小美女，可能是喜欢看到查理脸上的明明纠结还要保持微笑的表情，这是现在哈利的恶趣味之一。

凯瑟琳觉得奥斯本先生真的是太温柔了，难怪会有查理这样的孩子，要不是自己已经喜欢查理了，肯定会喜欢上奥斯本先生的，凯瑟琳内心无奈叹息道，然后“我准备去公园探险玩！”凯瑟琳甜美地说道。

“哦，真是个勇敢的小姑娘，祝你玩得开心！”哈利微笑道，“查理，你考虑和凯瑟琳一起去吗？”哈利转过头对儿子眨了眨眼睛。

“不了，我还是陪着daddy你去采购吧。”查理摇了摇头表示拒绝，天性早熟的查理实在是无法参与这样的活动。

在听到奥斯本先生提议时，凯瑟琳双眼立马放出兴奋的光芒，随后在查理的拒绝下，渐渐黯淡，“那我先走了，拜拜！”然而小姑娘心态好，下一秒依旧热情地向他们挥手告别，骑着小自行车走了。

“查理，我觉得凯瑟琳是个不错的女孩子，而且人家挺喜欢你的。”哈利揶揄道。

“daddy，你也要知道她还是个孩子，我也是啊！所以那只是单纯的一种简单懵懂的感觉而已，当她长大她就会意识到那份感情时，只会淡然一笑，留在过往，成为和她好友或恋人的笑谈。”查理看着哈利纠结地说道。

“我不知道自己儿子什么时候变成情感专家了？”哈利挑了挑眉，却在想起记忆中那个带着牙套，一双圆圆棕色大眼睛，可笑的一字眉，一头棕色卷发的人时，内心纠痛了一下，却又迅速将其甩开。

“daddy，那不过是客观总结出来的规律事实而已，而且我真的还小啊，这方面的事是不是说得太超前了，明显是一道超纲题啊！”查理无奈道。

“查理，你想想那部《怦然心动》，现在看来你和凯瑟琳真的就是活脱脱的男女主啊！”哈利在调侃儿子方面从来没有手软过。

“哦，不！daddy，有你这么强大的基因，我一点也不可能像男主角一样会长残，我和男主一点也不一样，所以忘了刚才我们有关早恋的对话，超市到了！”查理看着自家daddy一脸严肃地说道。

“好吧。”在看到儿子这副表情时，哈利就知道自己不能再逗下去了，开始和查理认真采购了起来。

“查理，你中午想吃什么？”哈利推着购物推车，穿梭在琳琅满目的货架中问道。

“daddy你做什么我都喜欢吃，所以你想吃什么我就想吃什么。”查理看着自家daddy回答道。

哈利对自己儿子不挑食这一点很是满意，于是选购好了几天的食材之后，到柜台付完账和查理提着大包小包的购物袋，准备回家去。出了超市大门，看着马路上行驶过的一辆又一辆将这一片带的有些匆忙的意味，在不经意间，却看到那个六年未曾见面的人就那样站在马路对面，挂着相机。只是随意一眼就足够哈利将他辨别出来，哈利内心咯噔一下，迅速将目光移开装作没有看见的样子，带着查理快步离开。“查理，我们快走吧，我想早点回家了。”哈利快速地说道。

查理明显感受到了daddy有些不对劲，所以他乖巧地点了点头，跟着daddy快步离开了。

然后，查理发现自己daddy一整天开始心不在焉，尤其是在午餐和晚餐中可以体现，在吃到daddy烹饪的味道诡异的意面时，查理忍了忍，硬是在看起来已经丧失味觉竟然依旧能够吃下去的daddy面前产生自我怀疑，用尽自己最大的努力真的是活生生地咽下去的。

当自己把药剂冲好递给daddy时，daddy才从沉思中抽出来，扯出一抹苍白的微笑，将药剂一口饮下，提醒查理早点睡，然后就从客厅沙发上起身，回房间去了。查理知道，一定有蹊跷，但是在daddy的沉默下，查理只能选择自己来做出合理猜测。

哈利知道自己今夜定然是难以入眠了，他开着橘黄色的床头灯，睁着眼睛，望着天花板的位置，在微弱灯光下，哈利能够稍稍看清天花板上勾画的浮雕纹理，双手紧紧地交握在一起，想起白天看到的那个人，即使在六年时光的冲刷下，他也依旧没有怎么变样，只是想起他望向了自己，哈利开始不自主地颤抖。

即使过了再久，哈利也依旧记得那一次疯狂的夜晚，彼得温暖的怀抱，令他着迷渴求的吻，和躯体的触碰，尤其是记得那一场性事之后他蜷缩在彼得的怀中，贪恋着那一份温暖，直到那人轻轻唤出一声“格温。”，哈利僵硬着身体，屏住了呼吸，也是这样止不住地颤抖。

原来还是逃不过，哈利绝望地鄙视着自己，不过即使如此，即使他看到了自己也只不过会把自己当成一个过路人吧。哈利似是宽慰却是揪心地想到。

第三章

哈利能记起最初与彼得相遇的场景，那个傻小孩跟在他的父亲身后来到自己家中，一双棕色大眼睛望着自己带着怯生生意味，即使父亲介绍他们相识他也只是默不作声地站在一旁，最后大人们离开了，留着他们大眼瞪小眼。

彼得开始伸出他胖乎乎的小手对哈利说道，“我们现在算是朋友了吗？”他想牵住哈利的手率先伸出了橄榄枝，“我从来没有交过你怎么漂亮的朋友。”在看到哈利有些无动于衷的样子时，只能尴尬地挠了挠头。

哈利看着眼前这个傻头傻脑的家伙，尤其他那引人注目的一字眉，啊，不过还好有他傻笑时露出的牙套给他将那道眉毛的注意力吸引过去了。

哈利不记得自己对他说了什么，只记得彼得听到自己回答之后，本来如满月的眼睛变成了弯弯弦月，看到那个家伙的样子时，哈利表示不想和这个家伙一样傻笑。

最初的那段时光是最美好的存在，即使将来如何破碎不堪也无法将它的曾经磨灭，只不过那逝去的过往只会给你一个傲娇的背影，可望不可即。

当他踏上异国的航班时，望着玻璃窗外那一片蓝天中漂浮着白云，他没来得及向彼得告别，就转身走向命运早已为他们划好的隔阂之沟，看起来还留下一道泥桥相连，只有到最后踩上去试图穿过那道沟壑时，才会发现那桥只是一个摆设，突然一下就那样坠下了万丈深渊，看着上方的光明离自己越来越遥远，只有黑暗慢慢将自己吞噬。

那八年间，哈利试图将一切过往丢弃，最终看到那一页泛黄的扉页上有些拙劣的线条勾勒的那个图案时，沉默着被过去记忆的浪潮冲刷，最终把所有安置好，就像那本笔记本被安置在自己的枕边，从未变过。

哈利发生性别分化时，他感受到自己来自生理的异样痛楚感。那股热潮让孤身在外漂泊的哈利，倍感煎熬，迷迷糊糊他想起了那双有着蜜糖颜色大眼睛总是喜欢对自己傻笑的家伙。自己分化成了omega，哈利莫名有些躁郁，他变成了他所最不需要的那种性别，作为一家跨国集团的继承人，他需要的是一个令有着根深蒂固偏见的众人信服的性别，别无选择，他需要伪装。

当踏入故土，吐纳着熟悉有陌生的空气时，哈利只觉得全身上下一直以来躁动不安的因子有些被安抚下来。随后在看见一直以来感情淡漠的父亲油尽灯枯的样子，尤其是他那狰狞不堪的面目时，哈利就这样在自己原本人生开头的年龄中得知可能随时自己就会死去。哈利意识到自己一直以来抽搐的手，不是偶然，而是身体带给自己的警示，想到那，哈利的心就凉了一半。

哈利对那一群利益至上的董事们毫无耐心，尤其是有一个虎视眈眈地家伙觊觎着自己所坐的位置时，哈利对那些聒噪无聊的家伙只有不屑，他看似任性地提拔出了自己的心腹，没有办法在群狼伺候的地方孤身奋战，当听到自己儿时好友来拜访时，哈利特地站在昏暗的角落，不想将自己暴露展现出来，而彼得就站在那一片光线明亮的位置等着自己。

“我只是想来看看你，确认你还好，嗯，那我先走了。”彼得被哈利晦暗不明的表情以及冰冷的态度所抵触，他尴尬地笑了笑，准备离开，却在触碰到门柄时那一刻，被哈利揶揄的语句所唤回，在看见楼梯上那笑容满面的儿时好友，也不由自主地笑了起来。看到笑起来的彼得，哈利不禁感慨道，这家伙无论怎样都带着傻气。

可是在与彼得拥抱时，他身上的侵略性气息呛得哈利有些不舒服，有些意外，性子温和的好友分化成了一个alpha，这可真是有些意外。可是哈利知道无论那家伙分化成什么性别，原本话唠好动的习惯还是不会变，彼得还和原来一样，结果事实告诉他，只不过是他以为的罢了，当真是应了那句话：你以为你以为的就是你以为的吗？答案差不多都是否定的，只不过他本人当时不自知而已。

在办公室中他绝望地如同溺水的人，抱住自己唯一救命希望的木板，“求你不要置我于不顾！”哈利知道自己的声音中的哀恳。彼得你是当初照亮过我儿时生命的光，即使在那漂泊无依的岁月，也未曾有人取代过你的位置，我知道你也是在乎我的，你一直断断续续的闪现在我的脑海中，从未消失过，儿时挚友相忆否，走投无路才知自多情！哈利在之后才意识到自己笃定的事，都只是一种莫名其妙的错觉感。

蜘蛛侠拒绝了他，他就那样对自己说，他不能把自己血给自己，然后跳窗而逃，将原本残存少许希望的自己彻底判上了死刑。

“彼得，我需要你！”哈利在酒精的催化下意识到自己孤独的可怜，他给自己唯一的好友打了电话。对于彼得他是感激的，他真的为他帮蜘蛛侠找到，后来哈利才知道自己多么可笑，真的是可笑至极！

彼得出现了，他看着已经微醺的哈利，将他手中的酒杯夺走，“哈利，你这是要干什么？”彼得皱着眉，看起来严肃地望着自己。

这是唯一愿意关心自己的人了，哈利的双眼有些湿润，“把它给我，那是个好东西，它帮助我冷静下来！”它能让我忘记我随时就可能再也看不见你，哈利内心悲怆地想到看着彼得，意欲将酒夺回。

“哈利你真的要这样放纵自己吗？那好！”记得儿时向来对自己言听计从的傻瓜将杯中的酒悉数饮尽，连带着酒瓶中的。

“傻瓜，酒里加了点东西，你怎么就这样喝下去了，还不留给我一点！”哈利抓住彼得的衣襟无奈道，一般的酒精没有办法麻醉自己了，所以哈利只能将那些致幻剂加入其中，好歹可以给他一个好梦或是其他，总归不是在现实中就好了。

“啊，难怪我现在…有点头晕，好像漫步云端的感觉！”彼得看起来晕晕乎乎地样子，说话也有些大舌头了。

“你说你呀！”哈利用前额轻轻碰触彼得的双臂搭在彼得的肩上，二人都步伐不稳，尤其是彼得在致幻剂的作用下，搂着哈利踩在房间松软的羊毛地毯上，看起来像是在完成一曲毫无章法的双人舞。

哈利望着因为迷糊而试图摇头清醒的彼得，想到没有未来的自己，鬼使神差地吻上了彼得，即使他身上带有侵略性的气味昭显着自己的希望有些过火，可是哈利不愿意放弃这一份时隔过久，一直渴求的温暖。

被点燃热情的alpha开始反客为主地掠夺着哈利口腔的蜜液，哈利微笑着将自己腺体上的胶带扯去，散发出他压抑许久，幽幽的信息素的味道。哈利感觉到彼得一瞬之间失去了理智，在他粗鲁地将自己身上衣物撕开时就可见一斑了。

哈利喜欢彼得这样疯狂地索取着自己，他能感受到自己的躯体被彼得的火热传染。他甚至被彼得毫无准备地进入，哈利咬着唇感觉到那因生理疼痛而产生泪水顺着自己的脸颊留下，可是他不后悔，他同样不后悔让彼得标记自己，他享受着彼得将自己的腺体咬破，感受着他在自己体内胀大成结，那一股液体冲刷着自己的内壁，哈利甚至还有一种昏了头的幸福感。

在彼得坚实的臂弯中，哈利贪婪地将自己缩进彼得的怀中，渴求着那一份对他来说平稳的温暖，知道昏睡过去的彼得那一句“格温”将哈利猛然惊醒，他颤抖地离开自己贪恋不已的怀抱，原来自己只不过是一个跳梁小丑一样的人物，哈利抑制不住自己逐渐扬起的嘴角，无声的嘲笑着自己。原本在刚才那场酣畅淋漓的性事中，恍惚看见爱情提灯向自己走来，只看见爱情的美好，如今那句“格温”如油灯中滚烫的热油全部洒在自己那颗自以为是的心上，哈利感受到其间那嗞啦嗞啦的声响，颤颤巍巍地双腿踩在地上，艰难地走向浴室将冲刷干净，可是那属于彼得的气息注定冲洗不掉了，哈利蜷缩在浴缸中，挤出一个比哭还难看的笑容，决定誓死守住自己那一份最后的自尊心。

他吩咐好仆人将一切昨晚的痕迹消除，给自己贴上掩盖剂贴，而属于他故事的另一个主人公迷迷糊糊地对一切毫无所知，只是在致幻剂的作用下睡得依旧安稳，待他醒来，迎接他的是试图保持正常的哈利，哈利已经不记得自己是如何微笑着对彼得说“下次不要乱抢我的酒喝了，有后遗症我可不管！”

“昨天晚上我？”彼得有些迷糊的问道。

“昨天晚上你服下了太多的致幻剂，结果说着胡话就倒在我床上了。”哈利解释道。

“噢，原来是这样啊，看来昨天晚上我一定吵着你了，看你两眼下的乌青。”彼得不好意思的说道。

“你还知道吵着我了啊！”哈利故作生气地说道。

“抱歉哈利，不过下一次你别这样用酒精损耗自己了，尤其是你还用大剂量的药剂，这样对身体很不好的！”彼得帕克变身老妈子说道。

“嗯，我知道了。”哈利再次微笑道，这次他找出了微笑的秘诀。

哈利一直不敢再见彼得，他害怕自己会在属性下失控，可是当一切掩埋在暗处的东西破土而出，尤其是哈利失去了一切孤注一掷将蜘蛛毒液注射进体内，那一寸寸筋骨上的断裂再重生将他一切的暴戾和无助放大，他愿意为所爱的人付出一切，可是爱情永远不可能总是双向的，他原以为永远的依靠就那样背弃了自己。说什么蜘蛛侠拒绝了他，好歹他还有彼得帕克，结果原来蜘蛛侠拒绝了他，就是彼得帕克拒绝了他，显而易见，他在彼得帕克心中没有任何位置，哪怕一点，那一晚时他心心念念的也只是格温，自己真是一个笑话，一个彻头彻尾自以为是的笑话，还傻乎乎地将自己送给一个根本不在乎自己的人。

哈利看着奥斯本公司外壁玻璃上倒映出自己面目可憎的样子，那狰狞不堪的面目就像他死去的父亲一般。哈利不禁想起当初在电梯里见完格温后，站在内部透过玻璃看见自己尚存的魅力，以及那一片离他越来越遥远的繁华浮世。菲力西娅将他唤醒，哈利看到自己面目全非的样子，内心划过一阵又一阵的自嘲。

一切不满与不甘在内心如火山一般爆发出来，哈利听着耳边滴答滴答的时钟声响，想起在阁楼上自己将彼得帕克他最恨人的希望夺走，他将格温就那样丢下，阳光美丽的女士就那样被自己割去了所有的一切，在她最美好的年华。他在彼得帕克的怨念之下砸向一堆废墟，自那之后哈利再也没有见过彼得帕克，在雷文克劳夫被随意用来做实验时他没有出现，在被发现有了身孕三个月之后他也没有出现，查理六岁了，哈利依旧没有见到过彼得帕克，直到今天，他们再次相遇。  
tbc

\-------------7月6日更新--------------  
第四章  
即使隔着一条街道彼得也能一眼认出川流不息车道对面的那个人，即使他消失了六年甚至比那更久，可是那双印刻在记忆深处的灰蓝色眼睛一如既往的美丽，与他们儿时初见时奥斯本大宅里悬挂在客厅壁面正中央画像里安静微笑的奥斯本夫人如出一辙。逆光从阶梯上下来的金发小少爷，美好的不像样。

彼得只记得儿时的他向哈利伸出橄榄枝，他们曾经是那样要好的朋友，现如今却越行越远，彼得只能木讷地拿着相机目送着哈利远去的身影在一个转角处消失不见。

“彼得，你怎么了！”玛丽简拍了拍貌似在走神的搭档的肩膀，顺着他的目光望去发现并没有什么特别的。

彼得如梦初醒，“没什么，只是有点懵而已。”他摇了摇头，试图把那脑海中被勾起的过往甩开，连带着心中五味杂陈的感觉。

“打起点精神来，等下我们就要去见这次报社给我们安排的受访人了，记得把我拍好看点啊！”玛丽简将红发撩至而后，带着彼得往相反的方向走去，彼得不知为什么，有些留恋地回头望了一眼，虽然他知道那里其实什么都没有。

彼得不知道该怎样面对哈利，即使过了六年，即使他想着他。

明明只是一个简单的采访任务，可是彼得却在完成之后感觉自己浑身虚脱了，在与玛丽简寒暄了几句，然后心不在焉地坐在办公室对着电脑里的图片漫无目的地进行着挑选，就这样浑浑噩噩地过完了一个白天，彼得拖着自己莫名疲惫的身躯回到租住的公寓中，瘫坐在沙发上，双手捂着脸，才开始慢慢探寻内心涌起的感情波澜。

彼得知道自己搞砸了很多事，有那样曾经鲜活的面孔提醒着自己跌跌撞撞英雄之路的过往，比如本叔、比如格温还有今天遇见的哈利。

彼得将合拢的五指稍稍张开，屋内橘黄色的灯光争先恐后地透过他的指缝刺向他缓缓睁开的双眼，回忆如涟漪般弥漫开来。

他不知道一切是这样发生的，即使六年之后，他作为一个旁观者，可以将那一年的事无限慢化回首，却依旧觉得它们是那样快得猝不及防。

一系列的事情接踵而至，当他选择沉默选择避开时，最后却发现自己心碎地站在格温的坟前，再度反应过来时，哈利也就那样消失了，无影无踪。

他一开始很恨哈利——他昔日的好友，因为他将无辜怀揣着美好憧憬的格温害死，他忘不了格温临死前那惊恐的眼神，鲜血首先从她的鼻腔溢出。可是到最后，彼得发现自己最恨的是他自己，如果自己能够清楚地和哈利解释苦衷，一切会不会不一样？然而，没有如果。侥幸心理如果存在于一切过往之后，那么就只是妄想。

彼得关上灯，爬到床上，想到今日惊鸿一瞥的哈利，加之那些剪不断理还乱的往事，用被子蒙着头，强迫自己冷静下来，带着心慌意乱不知怎么进入了梦乡。

昏暗的房间中，彼得听见自己发出的喘息声，他不受控制地一下又一下将自己埋入身下人的体内，温暖紧致的甬道似是要把他逼疯，肢体间的撞击声，存在于鼻尖记忆里的那股如糖果般甜美的香味还有身下与他交合的omega那一声声带着熟悉感的骚动他内心的娇喘呻吟，让他忍不住加大自己的力道与速度。

恍惚间，他看见在自己身下与自己交欢的人面孔与哈利相重叠，彼得不可置信地望着在自己身下与自己一同律动的人，彼得醒了过来。

彼得看着自己身下的反应羞耻不已，他已经很久没有做这样的春梦了。

最初时，他们还在原点各自安好时，彼得不知道自己为什么会这样一次又一次地在梦中这样幻想自己与哈利。他不住地一次又一次在哈利身上索取着，明明哈利是一个beta，而且还是他的好朋友，彼得觉得自己一定是疯了！他不敢再去见哈利，因为每每想到哈利和自己在梦中的疯狂时，彼得就想抽自己几耳光，因为他竟然还有些沉溺其中。他害怕有些没有破土的感情被自己没有意义的臆想浇灌发芽，然后他会失去自己的好朋友。

彼得知道自己向来不是一个勇敢的人，尤其是在感情方面，当听到格温准备出国留学时，彼得意识到自己确实需要去另一个地方，去逃避这一切。彼得承认自己是个懦夫。

逃避从来不是解决问题的最好方法，彼得最后还是失去了哈利，还有格温。他沉浸于伤心中无法自拔，彼得知道自己要承担很大一部分的责任，他难得地鼓足勇气想要看一看哈利——他曾经的好友，因为他是那样绝望。

可是，他再也没有见过他，彼得不知道哈利在哪，奥斯本集团顶楼的办公室空空荡荡，奥斯本大宅里冰冷空旷，彼得最后只能选择将哈利埋藏在自己心里。他还未能好好地见哈利一面，上一次的相见夹杂着太多的负面情绪，彼得只能记住哈利疯狂绝望的眼神。

六年来，彼得身边经过了形形色色的各种人，他也试着去与她们交往，可是身体却总是控制不住地在想念那虚无缥缈的甜蜜的味道，仿佛那是他唯一的心动感，唯一能有反应的味道。他一次又一次地向着那些女孩说对不起，现在他选择孤家寡人的活着。他还有梅姨，纽约市还需要蜘蛛侠。

与哈利不期而遇后，彼得知道自己需要见哈利一面。

梅姨需要他，纽约市需要蜘蛛侠，可是他从来不知道哈利奥斯本曾经需要蜘蛛侠的血，然而其实他更需要的是彼得帕克，可惜他不知道。

第五章  
彼得对如何找到哈利一筹莫展，只是那一天匆匆的一个照面，彼得也只记得哈利最后在街角时的左转，不足以构画出一条终点为哈利的路线。

彼得中途溜了好几次在那条与哈利重逢的街道踌躇，这得多亏有蜘蛛侠的超能力，要不然彼得不知道怎样在出外景任务时奔波于两个地域相隔较远的地方。当然也因为他那身上红蓝相间的制服，彼得得略加小心地掩饰着自己。

在那一条街道的转角处，哈利的背影曾经消失不见的地方，放眼望去只有两排尽忠职守的行道树，像是避开了一开始的嘈杂，多了几分安静。彼得挠了挠头，隐藏在头套里的那一双棕色大眼睛露出了一片迷茫。

不远处小女孩的大叫声将彼得吸引了过去。

“查理，你还好吗？”凯瑟琳焦急地盯着树上匍匐在粗壮树枝上向这被小树枝卡住的白色小猫前行的查理，她紧张不安地捏着自己小碎花裙的花边。

查理无奈地望了凯瑟琳一眼，棕色大眼透出自己很好的意味，然后将食指置于嘴边做出噤声的动作。

凯瑟琳抿着嘴，鼓足着两腮，依旧一脸焦急地望着查理，只是不再言语。

卡在树上的小猫，略颤抖地看着想要帮助自己的小男孩，紧张不安地发出几声猫叫。

查理在靠近小猫后，小心地先抚慰着小猫，怕它受惊，紧接着将卡住它的树枝拨开一手准备托着它。

小猫在听见树枝断裂的声音后，下意识挪了几步却造成重心不稳要跌下去，查理反应迅速想要将小猫抓住，没想到自己也因树藓较滑中心偏了一点有下落的趋势。凯瑟琳看到了忍不住地大叫跺着脚。

眼疾手快的蜘蛛侠以迅雷之势将查理和小猫抱住，一手是小查理，一手是小白猫，抱了个满怀。

“小朋友，你可得小心点，这很危险！”彼得把查理放下，准备将小白猫递给查理时，在看见那头柔软的金发和精致的五官时，霎时间，彼得觉得自己心跳骤停了一秒。他傻傻地双手托着小白猫，弯着腰保持着那个姿势怔怔地看着查理。

除了那双眼睛是棕色的，如果把它们替换成灰蓝色的话，如果它们是灰蓝色的话，就和他一模一样了，和在记忆最深处，曾经儿时蔚蓝天空下永远淡泊宁致的那个人一模一样。

查理不解地看着自己面前那个蓦然呆滞的超级英雄，一双蜜糖色的大眼睛充斥着莫名其妙。

凯瑟琳惊喜地尖叫着跑过去抱住了查理，“你没事真是太好了！”

“谢谢你，蜘蛛侠！”凯瑟琳从一脸纠结的查理怀中出来，回头给了彼得一个甜美的微笑。

回过神来的蜘蛛侠觉得自己貌似被塞了一嘴狗粮，不知道为什么会有这样的错觉感，彼得纠结的一字眉被隐藏在面具之下无人看到。

“不客气，不过你们下次应该叫家长来，这种事情不适合你们这个年纪的小朋友来做。”彼得不自觉地伸出手抚摸着查理的的金发。

凯瑟琳抱着小白猫，点了点头咯吱咯吱地傻笑着，查理被蜘蛛侠突如其来地摸头杀给震惊到了。说句实话，查理不喜欢被除daddy以外的人摸头，可是在想到刚才抱着自己的那个坚实安全的怀抱，还有他那宽大手掌虽然隔着手套，但是，查理却有那么点舒服的感觉。

查理忍了忍，皱着眉看着彼得，“谢谢你。”查理斟酌再三礼貌地对彼得说道。

“不客气，小朋友！”彼得蹲下来想要好好地看清楚眼前的小男孩，不知道为什么，彼得觉得他愈发像哈利——那个他在寻找的人。

如果他要是和哈利有个孩子的话，应该也会是这般模样吧。当这个想法在脑海中蹦出，彼得就觉得自己一定是疯了！他和哈利！彼得帕克，你到底在想些什么！彼得不知道为什么会有这样的想法，从来没有想到过睡梦中的那些莫名其妙的旖旎片段竟然对自己影响如此之深。

彼得只能匆忙地向两个可爱的孩子告别，火急火燎地离开了，他担心自己那些毫无意义的想法下隐藏的不自知的感情，当初他总是忍不住想要靠近哈利，最后生生克制住只能粗略瞥见他们成长相逢后难得平静愉快，在河边他为哈利拍下的照片，内心晦涩不明。

查理知道了穿白色衣服是非常不好的一件事，爬树的痕迹就那样尴尬地落在上面，看着自家daddy探寻打量的眼神让查理如坐针毡。

“daddy，我刚刚爬树去救一只被卡住的小白猫了。”查理从来不会对哈利撒谎只能诚实以对。

“和凯瑟琳吗？”哈利的面容上看不出什么感情，只是一双灰蓝色眼睛永远闪烁着温柔的光芒，对着查理。

查理点了点头，“没办法，凯瑟琳穿着裙子想要爬树，这肯定不行啊，所以只能折中，我去爬树了。”查理在看到那只小白猫时，也动了恻隐之心，再加之为了不让某些尴尬的事发生，他只能毅然决然地屈身向前。

哈利在内心扶额，真是个勇敢的小女孩，他对凯瑟琳这样评价道。

“你应该知道这样很危险的！”哈利的语气带着些严肃地说道。

“我知道啊，可是事发紧急。”查理不敢保证如果自己不把凯瑟琳从树上扒开自己爬的话，后果“不堪设想”啊！

“下次不能这样了。”哈利看着自家儿子一脸严肃的样子就知道其中必有隐情，叹了口气说道。

查理点了点头，“daddy，今天我遇到了蜘蛛侠！我和小猫差点从树上摔下来，是蜘蛛侠救了我们！”查理忽然兴奋地说道，没有看到daddy开始发白的脸色。

哈利不知道自己应该应该惊讶于蜘蛛侠的出现还是自家儿子差点从树上摔下来这一点。连续几天的夜不成寐让哈利蜷缩在恍惚困倦中无法自拔，秋意渐浓的季节还带着夏日里的余温最后却仿佛置身冰窖中。

“怎么这么不小心！”哈利心不在焉地找回了自己的声音，淡淡的说道。

“daddy，那是不可控失误，我没有料到，我向你再次保证没有下一次了！”查理信誓旦旦道。

哈利却在恍惚中点了点头，“我知道你是个守信用的好孩子。”

查理对daddy阳光一笑，附带着那双棕色大眼睛，哈利觉得恍若隔世。“虽然蜘蛛侠他的品味很糟糕，可是他总是给人带来希望的是吧？！”查理想起那个穿着紧身衣穿梭于高楼大厦间的超级英雄，他的怀抱很安全，他的手掌很宽厚。

哈利想到那个背对自己，弃自己于不顾的人，扯出一抹微笑，“或许吧。”哈利没有给出确切的答案，因为不想谈论他，也不想想起他，这是对自己保护的一种本能。

毫不意外，哈利当天又失眠了，他从床上起身，静悄悄地打开查理的房门，看着窗外皎洁的月光透过窗纱，温柔地抚摸着查理静谧的睡容，哈利走到查理的床边想起了他的那句“他总是给人们带来希望的是吧？！”

哈利看着安静躺在床上的儿子，“虽然他选择了抛弃我，但是他把你给了我。”你就是我的希望，“是啊他总是给所有人带来希望，即使他抛弃了哈利奥斯本，但是他还是给了我你——我的希望之光。”听着查理均匀的呼吸声，哈利喃喃自语道。

哈利瘦了，肤色也更显苍白，彼得不知道六年的时光里哈利经历了些什么，他看起来那样不好，身上的病态脆弱感让躲在一旁的彼得心止不住地抽痛着。彼得在不停地转悠下，终于再次见到了哈利，可是哈利却是那样单薄，原本就纤瘦的身材现在更甚，衣领处那两抹异常突出的锁骨，还有那包裹在长裤下过分纤细的长腿。

面对这样的哈利，彼得如鲠在喉，他没有办法去责怪他，毕竟他的错更大。更加让彼得震惊的是哈利身上那股属于omega独有的悠然气息，和自己鼻尖记忆中的重合，上面还带着，如果他过人的蜘蛛嗅觉没有辨别错的话，那上面有一个alpha的气味，那是自己信息素的味道？

彼得想叫住哈利，想要和他好好打个招呼，最后却只能再次目送着哈利远去的背影，彼得深吸口气跟了上去，那原本掩藏他身影的那棵树上，留下一道刺入树干的痕迹，彼得不自知，他现在大脑一片混沌，只能遵从本能跟上哈利，彼得心中浮出一个难以置信的猜测。

\-----7月31日更新------------------------------------------  
第六章  
为什么哈利会变成一个omega，一直以来就算哈利身上有关于alpha的味道极淡可是也依旧可以让人辨别出哈利是一个alpha，现如今却陡然一转变成了Omega，并且还是带着自己味道的Omega？

彼得神思恍惚地看着哈利推开黑色栅栏的铁门，屏住呼吸，害怕被他发现自己的偷窥行径，虽然这完全没有必要。

哈利只是保持着他自己的动作，穿过庭前的小花园最后进入屋中消失在彼得的视野中。

彼得很想和哈利谈谈，开始这样的场景，是彼得始料未及的，彼得烦躁地抓着头发，他不知道该怎么办，这是一个从来没有接触过的局面。

彼得向来不擅长处理这些纷杂的事情，六年前发生的一切就是最好的证明，而且看到哈利的那种情怯感像是一直无形的扼制住了他的咽喉，千言万语止于咽部，最后只能悉数咽下。

当查理擦着朦胧的睡眼，看见在餐桌上布盘的daddy时，那双没睡醒的棕色大眼睛忽然变得溜圆，“daddy，你今天这么起这么早，为什么不在床上多睡会。”，daddy的失眠症有些严重，最近才有些好转，可是又浅眠，两眼鳏鳏，看得查理心里不是滋味。

“总不能一直你照顾我吧，你还只是个孩子啊。”哈利看着查理的眼神总是溢出来的温柔，他缓缓开口叹息道。

“我虽然身体上还是个孩子，可是心智已经成熟了能照顾daddy的地方还很少，但是我一定会努力长大，然后就可以更好地照顾daddy了。”查理一头扎在哈利的怀中，信誓旦旦道。

哈利双眼有些湿润，手掌抚摸着查理金色柔软的细发，张了张嘴，当初也有一个人说过有关一生的话，可是最后他们迷失在时光中，不曾允诺。哈利发觉自己原本应该是自豪的声音却听起来有些苦涩，“嗯，我等你长大。”窗外熹微地阳光在摆动的白色窗帘下，若隐若现照在他们身上。

彼得记起刚刚看到哈利和那家餐厅服务员熟络的样子开始原路返回，深吸一口气，推开那家餐厅的玻璃门，径直走到前台处的招待姑娘，“你好，我是纽约时报的记者，想对贵餐厅做些简单的采访放在报纸的美食版面可以吗？”彼得微笑着向前台小姐晃了晃自己的工作证。

瑞秋有些震惊，随后开心地点了点头，“需要我叫我们经理过来吗？”她对彼得说道。

彼得摇了摇头，“不用了，只需要先采访你几个问题，后面会有专业摄像师和撰稿人过来做详细采访的，我只是过来打个头阵，看看有没有下一步进行的必要。”社会上闯荡地多了，彼得编起瞎话来开始毫不费劲。

“哦，是这样啊！啊，记者先生，弄得我有些紧张了啊！”瑞秋理了理头发，微笑着想要把自己最好的一面拿出来，毕竟如果做得好说不定可以加薪呢。清晨用餐的人并未有很多，店内基本上都是老客户了，照旧点样给瑞秋带来了不少方便。

“请问瑞秋小姐，可以这样叫你吗？”彼得看着服务员胸牌礼貌地说道。

瑞秋点了点头，“其实叫我瑞秋就好了。”，她展颜一笑带着自己身上独有的甜美气质。

“那好叫我彼得，瑞秋你在这家餐厅工作了有多长时间了？”

“大概三年了吧，这里环境不错，经理对我们的态度也还好，蛮不错。”

“那看刚刚来点餐的一位位客人熟稔的样子，餐厅都是老顾客居多吧？”

“对啊，因为我们的食物很对周围住户的口味，所以有不少老顾客选择我们这用餐呢。”

“都是住在周围的吗？”

“对啊，因为附近比较偏远一些，不过还是有少数工作的人来用餐的。”

“哦，是这样，有什么特别受欢迎的招牌菜吗？其实我也是被你们的一个老客户推荐来的，看到这里环境优美，用餐者看起来很惬意的样子，想起主编给我们下达的那一篇美食推荐任务，刚好哈利也对我说这里还不错，所以我就过来看看。”彼得充分向瑞秋展现了一副人畜无害的样子。

“哈利？是奥斯本先生吗？”瑞秋听到一个熟悉的名字忍不住开口问道。

彼得眼中闪过一丝精光，“对没错，就是他，哈利奥斯本。”彼得缓缓吐出哈利的名字。

“你和奥斯本先生很熟吗？”瑞秋印象中奥斯本先生向来独来独往，唯一有交集的貌似只见过一位黑发碧眼的妙龄美女，忽然出现一个认识的人，倒是有些讶异。

“哦，我们原来有些交情，不过已经很久没见了，最近因为在附近有些工作任务才联系上，他住在巷口尽头的那间别墅里，不是吗？”当话语中真假掺半时便具有一定可信度。

“哦，是这样啊，奥斯本先生是个很不错的人呢，可惜就是身体不太好，不过还好有查理照顾他，查理真是太贴心！”讲到查理时，瑞秋忍不住打开了话匣子，毕竟做前台的女士总是有其该有的健谈能力。

听到查理这个名字时，彼得皱了皱眉，很想脱口喊出一句“Who the hell is Charlie!”,这冲动来的有些莫名其妙。

“查理？”彼得语气带着些许疑惑。

“对啊，查理可是个温柔体贴的小帅哥，感觉每次看到他那双蜜糖色的大眼睛，眼巴巴地望着奥斯本先生时，奥斯本先生总会回以相应的温柔目光。”想起他们父子之间的互动，瑞秋感觉自己被萌了一脸血。

“你应该见过查理吧？那个小帅哥？”

“对，见过，就是那个有着一双棕色大眼睛的家伙。”彼得打哈哈说道。

在家吃饭的查理莫名其妙地打了个喷嚏。

“查理是个人见人爱的小帅哥，你看到他的那一刻是不是就已经喜欢上啦。”

“呃，还好吧，这很复杂。”为什么要喜欢那个有着棕色大眼睛的家伙，哈利喜欢，并不代表他就会喜欢，不过从来没有想过哈利会喜欢小鲜肉型的人，以前大部分都是超模什么的，忽而想起自己在哈利身上嗅到的属于自己的味道，彼得的心咯噔了一下，双眼开始变得深邃起来。

“想看看你这招牌菜的推荐，可以吗，瑞秋？”彼得礼貌而不失尴尬地微笑问道。

“抱歉，我一聊就有些收不住。”瑞秋意识到自己有些拐得太偏了，致以歉意的微笑。

彼得耳边是瑞秋热情地推荐，思绪却飘到有关自己采集到的有关哈利的那些消息上。

“奥斯本先生身体不好……”

彼得想起那过分纤瘦的身影，心中开始溢出一种特别的感觉。

“还好有查理照顾他…可贴心懂事了！”

那样一个瘦削的人，在六年时光里消声灭迹，在不知名的孤独角落中，确实，应该需要人好好照顾，有人陪在身边，彼得拿捏不住自己对哈利该有的感情，他们原来是最好的朋友，原来是，可是现在一切都和记忆中不同，偏差到一个尚未探寻到的位置。

当年虽是年纪轻轻朝气蓬勃时，却因为特殊的经历而顾虑太多，很多事情偏偏又不在意料之中，一切就像是假说中忽然爆发而形成宇宙，彼得清楚地认知到，他所造成的局面不如宇宙发源史那样幸运，格温的死，他也有错，他没有想过哈利的绝望爆发后会是那样疯狂。

彼得最后带着敷衍地笑容告别了瑞秋，拿出手机发现玛丽简给自己的追魂夺命call，看了看手机屏幕上的时间，意识到，自己的上司对如此消极怠工的自己怕是要大喷一顿了，还好，已经习惯了，彼得乐观的想到，可是面对哈利，无奈的情怯感只会让自己僵硬地的像是生锈无保养的机器，硬生生的，别扭至极。

毫不意外地被大喷特喷了一顿，彼得只能耷拉着耳朵，最后被说累了的上司要求从外面把办公室的门带上，随即继续神游天外的回到位置上，看着电脑屏幕发呆。

“你最近怎么了，彼得？”玛丽简滑着工作椅靠近，好奇的问道。

“一直一副呆头呆脑的样子，虽然你一直都是那样，可是最近呆的也太过分了吧！”玛丽简咬着笔头，看到完全没心思搭理自己的彼得，看不下去推搡了他一下！

彼得才有些回过神来，“啊！我在做最后的图片编辑，马上就好了！”，为了提高可信度还在键盘上敲击地哗哗作响，在看到那一片漆黑的屏幕映照着自己的模样时，彼得只能尴尬地咧嘴一笑。

玛丽简冷笑一声，“装，继续装！电脑没开机呢，装什么认真工作的样子！恭喜你又傻出了新高度！”，附赠了白眼一枚又滑回了自己办公桌。

彼得想，今天晚上去见哈利时，可不能这么冒失了，反正最好……彼得已经不知道最好对他和哈利来说是怎么样的了。

傍晚时分，帮警察顺手解决了几个小偷，彼得迅速来到了哈利家门口，伴着天边仿佛被画家一笔一笔添上的蓝色油彩，夜色渐浓，远处几抹红霞也渐渐失去了自己原有的色彩，一切变得朦胧又宁静。

彼得在那铁栏门口，看着门边的门铃，纠结着要不要按还是翻墙进去，虽然后者可能会被当成入侵者抓住，彼得的手指扣在白色键上，许久没有用力按下去，不远处的一盏路灯嘲笑般地忽明忽暗。

一双圆溜溜的大眼睛靠在铁门旁边，冷静异常地开口道，“先生，你有事吗？”

彼得被吓到后退了一步，看到一个小家伙打开门廊处的灯，最后隔着一道铁门圆嘟嘟的小脸严肃地看着自己。

彼得想起这个是不久前那个爱猫撩妹儿童，那熟悉有特色的样子，实在是让人过目难忘，尤其是他长得那样像哈利。

“小朋友，我…”

查理无奈地看了彼得一眼，“你不要以为和我套近乎就可以骗我开门了，看你这个样子就知道不是什么好人！”

彼得语塞，莫名其妙就被嫌弃了是怎么回事，“我只是想找哈利，哈利奥斯本，他住这对不对？”彼得蹲下身想要对其循循善诱。

“哦，他住这。”

“那可以让我和他见一面吗？我想和他谈谈，你叫他来就可以了，就一下，拜托了！就说一位老友造访！”

“哦，不可以。”

“为什么？”彼得愕然。

“我干嘛要帮你这个根本就不认识的家伙，我们家不办保险不用买房不用买车对办理各种业务都不感兴趣，所以不用daddy出马，我就可以很明确地和你说清楚这一点！左拐慢走不送！”查理依旧面无表情道。

“daddy？你和哈利是什么关系？”彼得忽然有种呼吸不畅的感觉。

“你是傻吗？我长得如此浑然天成惊动妇联，除了我家哈利daddy，谁能生出如此优秀的品种！不过可以原谅你，毕竟你没有见过我家daddy。所以慢走不送，不再见！”查理给了彼得一个王者蔑视，准备转身离开。

“别走啊小朋友，我见过你…”彼得哽咽了一下，“daddy，我们真的认识，你就帮帮我，实在不行开门让我进去也行啊！”

“哈，你傻就不要以为我也傻！没事给你开门干嘛，我可不想登上报纸头条而且是入室杀人题材的版面的受害者。”查理的直觉告诉他，这个家伙不是坏人，但是，坏人又不一定长得像坏人。

彼得有些苦笑不得，“我真的不是坏人，只是想见哈利一面，小朋友，你相信我好吗？”，看着哈利那双棕色大眼睛，彼得总觉得有些心酸。

“哦，你认识我daddy？”

“嗯！”

“那你叫什么名字？”

“我…”

“看！名字都不敢说！一看就知道不是什么好人！”

彼得深吸口气，“我叫彼得，彼得帕克。”，他透过铁闸门想要抚摸眼前的孩子。

“这名字编的，一点也不走心！走了！”查理作势要离开。

“别走啊查理，我真的叫这个名字！没骗你！”彼得恍惚间想起那天小女孩是这样叫树上的小男孩的。

“啊，厉害，有备而来，连我叫什么名字都知道。”查理冷哼了一声。

彼得只能尴尬地笑一笑，巧合而已，等等，他就是瑞秋说的那个小帅哥？

“可以帮帮我吗？”两人隔着一道铁栅门像是监狱里探监一样。

“哦，不可以！”查理双手交叠于胸前若有所思说道。

“为什么？”

“除非你能回答我几个问题。”查理望着彼得的眼神闪烁着别样的光芒。

别无他法，彼得点了点头。

“有稳定工作吗？”查理开口问道。

“有，在报社上班。”

“工资肯定不怎么样…”查理喃喃自语地摇了摇头。

彼得感觉自己一额头黑线，鄙视可以，但是小点声好吗？

“有房有车吗？”

彼得被自己的口水呛了一下，然后木然地摇了摇头。

查理无奈，大失所望地叹了口气。

彼得有些懵。

“交过几个男朋友或女朋友？”

彼得觉得话题开始越来越诡异了？但还是低头认真想了想，“两个。”他回答道。

查理看着彼得的眼神开始变为嫌弃，“哦，知道了，你可以走了。”

彼得只能伸手大声呼喊，“为什么，我都认真回答你问题了！你说过我回答问题就会帮我的！”

“没什么，就是听说过叫彼得的都不是什么好人，所以不可能帮你！这么大人了还被骗！”查理鄙视地说道。

“我……”，彼得哑然。

“那再给你次机会！”查理眨了眨眼睛，大发慈悲地说道。

彼得一脸纠结，“你要是再骗我怎么办？”

“废话少说，你回不回答！”查理柳眉倒竖，没好气的说。

彼得别无选择，只能默默地点了点头。

“我daddy三围多少，答对了就让你进来！”查理难得如此狭促的说话。

彼得当场就被弄懵在原地，闭上眼，忍无可忍地说道，“我怎么知道！”

“我只知道这么多年没见，他瘦了很多。”彼得末了加上这句话，带点伤感的说。

嘎吱一声，门打开了，彼得刚刚激动不已想要抱住开门的人，结果，一睁眼看见久违的哈利面无表情地望着，蹲在地上的自己。

彼得仰视着哈利，六年后第一次正式的重逢，万万没想到是这个局面，“哈…哈利”，彼得终于能够面对面喊出他的名字。

彼得望见哈利额前的碎发，头顶稀疏的星星，忽明忽暗路灯光亮下，气氛诡异的有些奇怪。

彼得立马起来，近距离地看着眼前的人，那双灰蓝色眼睛此时烟雾缭绕，看不出他的办法心思。

“好久不见，彼得帕克。”沉默在二人之间蔓延，查理一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴的看着他们俩，终于，哈利开口缓缓说道。

“daddy，你认识他？”查理靠近了哈利几步，拉了拉哈利的手问道。

“一个很久以前的人了，乖，查理，先回房间里去好吗？”哈利揉了揉查理的头发，温柔地说道。

查理想要留下了，看看那个让daddy魂牵梦萦的彼得，最后却只能顺从地点了点头daddy不说查理也不会去问，他可以装作什么都不知道，于是一步三回头的离开了。

第七章

在看见查理小小的背影恋恋不舍随后与夜色融为一体，消失在别墅拐弯处，哈利才敛了敛眼中的情绪，随后望向门口忽明忽暗灯光下，面容却越发清晰的彼得帕克，他不该有任何情绪波动的，毕竟曾经无数次给自己催眠过，所以那句“好久不见，彼得帕克。”他自认为做的很好，即使在听到那句“他瘦了很多”时轻而易举将他多年积攒下来的坚强击碎，他还是可以戴着最后的自尊为面具，强忍着守护他最后所拥有的一切。

不知道是谁先迈出第一步，最后他们开始在略凉的夜色开启再一次重逢后的漫步，这片地区静的很快，没有一望无际的华灯点缀企图将大自然准则扭转，不顾日落而息，只求夜夜笙歌，一切人造的亮如白昼的环境中，纸醉金迷，哈利曾经也是其中的一员，现在却只是在偶尔睡不着时，站在阳台上望着那一片曾经的繁华，权当洗眼的夜景来欣赏。以前的种种是因为太孤独，而现如今有了查理之后那些寒冷的夜似乎也没那么难以忍受了，只是害怕以后。

过往的时光汹涌地像一条湍急的河流，横贯在他们之中，曾经有过的爱恨嗔怒加上许久不见的隔阂最后将明明相靠无几米的两个人，硬生生地分隔在两个世界中，让一切话语在口中凝噎，最后还是放弃，任沉默凝结在他们周边的空气中，像是一层薄冰，禁锢其下所有的暗流涌动。

彼得已经忘记了是左转还是右转绕着那条街，在愈发明亮的路灯下，他低头看见他们被拉长的身影交叠在一起，哈利身上曾经有过的那股熟悉的味道恍然就消失了，曾经有过的困惑像是在一个朦胧的梦中有过的绮念，是自己杜撰所出。

即使是一席黑色长呢子大衣修身款，哈利还是有些架不住它，纤细的想要让人呵护却在瞥见他凌厉的眉眼中所溢出的坚强而却步。

应该用什么身份开始这场对话？是多年未见却又有鲜血隔在他们之间再也回不到往昔少年时的一个过路人？还是抛却一切放下怨恨想要重归于好的昔日好友？无论哪一种都不可能完全做到，牵连着他们的丝丝点点，让他们之间的关系无法是单纯的恨，也不能是无准则的宽容，这很复杂。

“我们有多久没见了？”终于，彼得沉默太久的嗓音伴随着哑然，总归不想将一整晚都浪费在听耳边凉风和偶尔路过轿车的汽鸣声中渡过，所以他开口了。

哈利灰蓝色的眼睛望向前方十字路口的红绿灯处，随后垂下眸，“七八年吧。”远处开来的车，前灯黄色的光线在他眼中慢慢糊成无数条抽丝线，缠绕在一起最后张开像是要黏在自己眼睛上。

彼得摇了摇头，“还没七年，六年多了...”

是六年零五个月，哈利睫羽轻颤，在心中叹息道，有些事情他记得清楚，只是不想让他知道。他之所以愿意出现在这和彼得谈话，别无他愿，只求他能够远离他的生活，查理喜欢他，虽然他们只见过一次面就是刚刚，可是对于自己儿子在感情上的直觉，他准的惊人。天性使然，查理渴望他的另一个父亲，那种牵绊让哈利心如刀割。他不会告诉彼得他们之间发生过的那件事，他也不会告诉查理他只是另一个生父一次酒后乱性得下来的意外产物。在查理的世界里，有一个爱他的daddy和一个素未谋面却一定会喜欢他的父亲，这些就已经够了。

“你找我就只是为了单纯地叙旧？那么抱歉，那些事我记不住，显然我不是最好的人选。”再往前的路旁有长椅。

“并不是，我只是前几天看到了你，想要看看你是否一切安好，在我们许久未见之后。”哈利如意料之中的清冷。

“如你所见，我还没死，让你失望了。”

“为什么要这样说，你明明知道我不是那个意思。”彼得的手拉住哈利的手臂，眉毛纠缠成一团，看着那辆呼啸而过的摩托飞车，抿了抿唇。

触碰到手臂的五指像是会生长的树根，弯弯蔓延长出无形的树须最后戳进他胸膛离那颗跳动的心，紧紧勒住。绞痛到窒息，哈利立马甩开了他。

然后二人又归为沉默，哈利只觉得累得慌，最后在长椅上坐了下来。多天来的失眠配上浅眠体质，感觉大脑里总有东西在嗡嗡作响，尤其是面对着眼前这个人时，透支所有的理智和清醒，这让哈利越来越烦躁。

“你记得当初我们十一岁的时候，有天晚上我们跑到外面散步，那时候人可多了，后来我们还走散了，那件事，你还记得吗，哈利？”彼得在哈利旁边落座，看着刚刚经过的红绿灯闪烁的色彩，深吸一口气再度开口。

“不记得了...”哈利的右腿交叠在左腿上，盯着自己的鞋尖，双腿瘦削到肉眼可见。

“那天你以为我会先回去，那天晚上你决定留宿，可是回到家，你发现我并没有回来，等了好一会，你按捺跑去原路返回来找我...”

“我记得那天我就站在那红绿灯路口，你看见我时立马跑过来，冲着我胸口就给了一拳，还骂我，说你担心死了。”

“当时我可无辜了，我只是想着在那等着你不敢走开，怕如果你找我找不到该怎么办。看着你着急的样子，我什么都不敢说，那时候，我们多要好...”彼得不禁感慨道，时光荏苒，这一切最终过去，他们现在长大了，已经不是当年的小萝卜头了。

“所以呢，这些有什么意义？”哈利冷哼了一声，不耐烦地说道。

“我只是不知道，为什么我们就变成了这样，哈利。”彼得转过头，望向依旧能和六年前记忆中重合的那张脸，却活生生有种物是人非的感觉。

“一切早就变了，从我父亲杀死了你父亲，我离开，你成为了蜘蛛侠，然后我杀死了你最爱的女孩，就这样。不得不说这一切剧情烂的跟一团恶心的泥浆一样...”那些过往对他来说确实当得起不堪回首这个词，只是现在过了那个爱憎分明的阶段，与查理平静的生活让哈利只求现时安稳，谁知道还能过多久呢？

“哈利，我父亲的死确实和你父亲有关，可是那和你没有关系，格温的死，那时是因为你注射了蜘蛛毒液所以才狂躁不止...”

“听听你的解释，我父亲的锅，我确实不会背，但是你内心因为格温对我的怨恨，要这样一语带过，归咎于蜘蛛毒液的效果，你未免也太天真，太自欺欺人了。”

“哈利，你为什么要？”

“你难道没有一刻是在想杀了我为格温报仇吗？这样假惺惺的来找我有什么意思...”

“我们之间，最不需要的就是再相见，你怨恨着我在内心最深处，我厌恶你在你可见的每一面，我实在是难以理解为什么我们要再相见，这重逢真是可笑之极！”他的身体是因为妊娠期通过那根脐带循环着他的血脉才得以如此多年的苟活，他们的牵绊遍布全身，甚至包括查理都明晃晃地显示着。

“哈利，我只想好好再见你一面，我不知道你原来是Omega，那孩子查理，他长得真像你...”

哈利试图冷静，却在听到有关查理的话题从彼得口中出来时，没来由的他心慌了，曾经有过为这牵绊私心来祭奠自己唯一有过的爱情，现如今却担心自己唯一的秘密被发现，那是属于他一个人的查理，是他辛辛苦苦才生下的孩子。查理不仅是他余下人生唯一的温暖，也是让他活下去的唯一支柱。

本来以为二人不会再有交集，却从未想到再过经年的重逢下将他隐藏那件事翻出了一角，彼得帕克会怎样看他，一个丧心病狂的暗恋者？他不在乎，只是查理不能被发现。

“你不知道的事情多了去了，我的一切和你没有任何关系，只是希望你好好守护你的城市就好，我不需要出现在你的待拯救名单上，伟大的蜘蛛侠！”多说多错，哈利速战速决，表达完之后，只是努力僵直着身子，留给他一个洒脱的背影。

“哈利，对不起，当初我没能对你真诚以待，我欠你一句道歉，你是我最好的朋友。”彼得跟在哈利背后匆匆说出这句话，“格温的死，我也有责任，现如今时过境迁，我希望你过得好...再见...”

哈利依旧保持着自己行走的步伐，不为任何事所扰，像是要急于摆脱身后的一切，彼得在鼓足勇气说完那些之后停驻在原地，望着哈利的背影行色匆匆。

哈利经过那十字路口时，看见闪烁着指示灯兢兢业业守护交通，他站立在斑马线前等待着灯色的转换，恍惚间想起十一岁那年戴着牙套被自己谴责的彼得帕克站在红绿灯路口。他心慌到不行，想要凭一己之力快点找到那个傻家伙，在看到他呆站在那时，焦急和得而复失的巨大冲击让他忍不住跑过去给了他一拳。

“你知道我有多着急吗？”劈头盖脸就先骂他一句。

“你这个傻瓜就不会先回家吗，这么大个人了！”哈利那一刻想打死彼得帕克的心都有了！

只是看见对方呆愣了几秒后才嗫喏道，“这是回家必经的路口，我们走散了，我怕如果我走开了，你找不到我怎么办，所以就在这一直等着你...没想到你先回家了...”

这个傻瓜！哈利在内心怒号道。在彼得以为好友又要给他一拳下意识想要躲避时，却被一把抱住了，“傻瓜！”哈利在他耳边咬牙切齿地说道。

恍惚间看见十一岁的彼得傻傻地站在对面，哈利一眨眼，发现那只是空荡荡的一片，原来什么都没有。在看见允许通行的指示灯时，哈利迈开了步伐，继续走了下去。曾经以为八年的时光不会改变任何事，还是会有一个傻小子愿意停留在原地等着自己，所以他也固守着原来，想要完全留住过往，最后才发现对方早已走远，这次留在原地的是自己。

当初先走的那个是自己，等待的那个是彼得，后来走开的那个是彼得，停留下来的却是自己。早该知道他们之间没有任何可能了，如此没有默契，哈利自嘲道。

他们之间最大的悲哀，莫过于当一方走开时另一方停留在原地时，当初自己愿意回头再去找回那个傻瓜，现在那个傻瓜长大了，有了别的重要的人，所以他不会再回头去找自以为学聪明站在原来路口等待着他的那个哈利奥斯本，其实他才是最大的傻瓜。

第八章

有些东西一旦失去，就再也不会回来，就像是他们曾经儿时欢畅的时光，早就顺着人生那条永不停滞的溪流，化为一尾滑溜溜的鱼，呲溜一下，摆着鳍，游走了；那些无法归咎对错的纷扰，也就只是徒留在树根下的枯枝败叶被微生物慢慢降解，最后，什么也不会留下。怨憎，悲戚，欢愉，轮番而来，又在无力的岁月长河中消散而去，那些属于精神上的悸动，大起大落也不再，不是开心，也不会难过，只是闷在一个反应平衡状态中，无悲无喜。

哈利设想过一切，在每一次控制不住的神思飘荡中，却只有寂静的夜风将那些百转千回吹开，全身只剩下孤凉的寒意，他不需要彼得帕克的怜悯，也不需要他老好人式的心软，如果可以的话，哈利宁愿这一切都停留在儿时，又或者自己被死死记恨着，楚河汉界般的泾渭分明才是最适合他们二人的。

哈利站在庭院大门口，努力深吸几口气，暗自蕴长的情绪，都被他挣脱开，如果他有最后的眷恋的话，那就只有查理。他不知道自己和彼得出去了多久，或许半个小时，又或许是一个小时，当其中都是些没有实质性内容的谈话和沉默时，往往时间就变得没有任何意义了。

一切不该有的情绪哈利都只愿把它们伴随着铁栅门关闭时一同摈弃，打开屋门，只有天花板中间一盏小橘灯还在兀自亮着，查理拿着绿色的马克杯，掌心试了试温度，杯口还冒着热气，在看到哈利进来时，小心地递给携了一身寒气的他。

哈利接过来，看到里面是乳白色的牛奶，心里被暖的融融，从指间起，全身泛起暖意。

小小地尝了一口，顺着喉间，刚刚因为紧张而僵痛的胃被温的舒服了许多，“怎么还没睡？”哈利手掌擦过查理那头和他一样柔软的金发，柔声问道。

“我想等你回来。”查理敦促着哈利将牛奶一口饮尽。

查理的眼睛像是他生父的那般温柔，熟悉的棕色让哈利有些心慌，当初不曾告诉查理另一个父亲的存在，现在彼得忽然的闯入，这让哈利挣扎在其中无法自已。彼得只是一个恍然经过他现在生活的匆匆过客，就像是漫画里只会出场几格的人物，况且总结来说，这一切没有必要牵扯到查理身上，不必徒增烦扰。

查理揉着眼睛身上穿着穿棉格子睡衣，看起来，平时的老成少了些，看起来反而多了几分乖巧可爱，哈利拍了拍查理的肩膀，把他推进房间，“早点睡，明天早上我给你做烤吐司刷蓝莓酱？”哈利知道自己需要一些琐碎的事来把转移注意，现在的生活才是他的全部。

查理想了想，点了点头，又摇了摇头，“这个简单，我来吧，daddy早点睡，晚安。”他将脚丫从拖鞋中抽出，钻进被子里，微笑着合上了眼。

哈利心里一软，将查理房间的灯关上，轻声将房门带上，将后背抵在门板上，客厅透到走廊的灯光已经消逝不见多少，只打些朦胧的线条，哈利将那些温暖的或者寒冷的感觉融合的反复颤抖，一切感情将他占据，所有的故作坚强的屏障失效，他像是一个逃兵，在安静下来废墟洞口，丢盔弃甲，一片狼藉。

休斯在看到今天的领药记录中，被加倍领取的抑制剂和掩盖剂后面被赫然指向是他向来不听话的病人——哈利奥斯本。他无奈地翻了个白眼，只能叫助理把电话拨给哈利。

哈利感觉到口袋里的震动，木然地将手机拿出，站了起来，走向阳台，接听。

“你知道你的身体对于这些药物存在一定的过敏和抗药性，暂且不说用处大不大，你知道过敏的后果吗，奥斯本先生。”都说医者仁心，休斯知道自己向来没有，不过在这个明显毫不在意任何医嘱人的面前，他所有的言语都苍白无力，为了对得起丰厚的报酬，他只能如此苦口婆心。

哈利想点支烟，但是他想起自己早就戒掉了，只是默默地没有言语。

“你的身体已经经不起过多的药物刺激了，话说你抑制剂‘上瘾’我是知道的，只是现在忽然拿了掩盖剂是怎么回事？我记得你有不良反应记录的，那会引发你发情期，你是犯什么傻？”拿人钱财与人消灾是休斯唯一的信条，当踢到哈利奥斯本这个铁板时，身为医生的尊严全部都被泯灭的不剩什么了。

哈利不知道，或许是他直觉太准，猜测到会再次见到彼得帕克，无法正面逃避，不能让他嗅到自己身上极淡，却还是可能会被闻到的味道，要不然，一切伪装和隐瞒都会土崩瓦解，他会被扒光衣服一样接受所谓的怜悯，被一个只喜欢往复杂方向思考的强制照顾，可悲的怜悯，他不需要。

“我只是遇到了一些状况，这很复杂。”哈利不知道该怎样回答好，不过沿袭万能的答案，‘复杂’是个好借口，哈利冷嘲着自己。

“该死的复杂，你是脑子哪里短路了吗？下次我会控制给你有关药剂的量，别在刀尖上跳舞了，你还有查理，你的感觉身体被掏空情况，你比我清楚该怎么办才好！”休斯不想理论那么多，估计还是强硬的手段会好些，他只能就这样把电话挂掉，不想和患者吵起来。

哈利只是在通话尾末，简单地嗯了一声，拇指和食指夹着手机，最后还是拿了起来，敲出一条短信“帮我明几天照顾一下查理。”在摁下发送键后，哈利知道明几天等待着他的是什么，可是，只要可以瞒过彼得帕克，这是值得的。

该死的后遗症来的比预料地来得快，哈利只能哆嗦着爬起来，听着烤面包机叮的响声，小心地磨好果酱，放在碟子里下面按好自己写好的字条，嘱托他要听话，再爬上床。

查理揉着眼睛，顶着被洗漱时打湿的头发，看着摆在桌上的早餐，还有字条，咬了几口，然后拿出自己的小背包，看见里面已然收拾好的衣服，再梳了梳头发，看了看daddy紧闭的房门，在冰箱上贴好便利贴，咬着面包跑去庭院，等着哈代阿姨的到来。

彼得知道，自己不应该介入哈利的生活，只是他忍不住想要靠近，那一切之后，彼得在身边可以带着回忆气息的人越来越少，这就足以成为一种无须中的范德华力，至于其他的分之间作用力，彼得发现不了是为何而产生。

据他不经意的探寻，哈利已经有好几天没有出门了，就连瑞秋小姐也说奥斯本先生一定是生病了，因为许久都没有见过查理出现在周边，这一切都指向一个不好的方向，哈利的身体状况那是彼得无法言语的疆域，过去，他也只是略有耳闻。

彼得莫名心慌了起来，在看了看哈利的房子之后，他做出了一个决定。

tbc

第九章

彼得翻身进入别墅中，看见屋内空无一人，却隐约闻到一股诱人的香气，他迈开步子向香气源头觅去，却被一道卧室门阻住，尝试将其打开，却发现上了锁，顾不得许多那门缝中偷偷漏出的香甜充斥着彼得的鼻腔，最后全身都迷醉于此，即使只有少许，但是神经元出传导活性递质的频率开始增大况且彼得很担心哈利，因此一个用力就轻松将门破坏，推门而入，看见面带潮红情欲，拿着一只早已空了的针管，在墙头缩成一团瑟瑟发抖的哈利，满屋的信息素将彼得有关alpha的本能唤醒，理智就此慢慢消散。

哈利身上独有的甜美的气味，像是童年时含在嘴里唤醒全部兴奋的美好感受，与鼻尖所残存的记忆毫无偏差的吻合，彼得感觉浑身都在房间内充斥哈利的信息素中开始燥热起来，他走向哈利，声音变得喑哑开口，“哈利”，他喊道。

被发情期折磨的哈利，抬头望向彼得，脸颊上泛起的绯红给素日雪白的肌肤添了几分活力，那双灰蓝色美目此时泛着水光，恰似一水盈盈，紧咬着下唇过猛而冒出几点血丝，哈利全身上下只有一件丝质的睡袍蔽体，下半身被哈利蜷缩的姿势而使得春光毕露，彼得顺着哈利那双裸露的大腿往上，忍不住喉结滚动了一番。

“彼？”哈利眨了眨他那双朦胧的眼睛，随后不敢再度眨眼，怕幻想破灭，浓重的鼻音勾断彼得最后的理智，哈利很久没有这样叫过他了。

哈利迷蒙的样子，带着不可置信的小心翼翼让彼得不禁有些揪心，身上每一个细胞都叫嚣着，宣誓自己alpha的本能，曾经的春梦记忆铺天盖地而来。

彼得蹲下身靠近哈利，望见哈利长而卷的睫毛轻轻颤动，水光潋滟的灰蓝色双目恍若隔世嬉戏后二人瘫倒在公园草地上冬日暖阳照的人睡意满满小憩一会后彼得醒来看见躺在身边的哈利打了个哈气睁眼后那般无辜又美好，哈利整个人弥漫在浅金色的光芒之中美丽的让人心醉。哈利浅笑着咬住彼得的下唇，舌尖微微舔过，然后离开。彼得屏住呼吸，感觉全身都要烧起来，浅尝辄止的星星之吻最后成燎原之势。

彼得仔细在哈利的颈脖出舔舐，擦过哈利敏感的腺体处，满足地吸了一大口独属于哈利的那让他魂牵梦萦的味道，强有力的双臂不容置喙地将毫无招架力的哈利揽起，再往上与哈利的鼻尖相蹭，找到那气吐幽兰的唇，舌尖试探性地勾描过它，在尝到些许铁锈咸味时，皱眉将大腿抵入哈利的两腿之间，抚摸哈利的右手将浴袍的绑带随手扯开，另一只手托住哈利两团浑圆臀部处揉捏，彼得自热而然地释放出自己信息素的味道，让哈利贴近自己。

彼得大口地品尝着哈利口腔的味道，舌头与其交缠，哈利背后靠着墙，在彼得的支撑下才堪堪站起，后穴在彼得信息素的刺激下收缩着，流出更多淫靡的液体。彼得托住哈利翘臀的手撩起哈利的浴袍，直接探入自己的手指，感受到穴口的吮吸和里面湿的不像样的柔软，一吻过后，彼得的额头紧靠着哈利的，哈利的双手虚脱般地绕在彼得的颈脖上，二人距离咫尺的面部，感受着对方的喘息，彼得涨红着眼，解开自己的皮带，匆匆褪下自己的牛仔裤和内裤，将哈利顺着自己抵入其双腿间的膝盖坐下往上迁移，最后用手指在哈利内壁搅动听到哈利一声又一声的娇喘，勃起的阴茎已经硬的不像样，在下半身贴近时彼得抽出手指，龟头在哈利汨汨流出的液体打湿润滑，红着眼一步步探入，在彼得进入的那一刻，哈利喉间滚动闷哼了一声，按耐不住地扭动着腰身，彼得控制不住地一个冲刺，惹来哈利娇喘连连。

哈利清楚地能感受到埋在自己身体里东西凸起的纹路，从发情期的懵懂中忽然清醒了一些，咬了口自己的舌尖，疼痛感驱使他发觉自己挂在彼得的身上任其抽插，喉间也抑制不住地发出一阵又一阵婉转的呻吟，身体得到满足后，扭动着想要更多，哈利选择闭上了双眼，他无法在该死的发情期拒绝彼得帕克，更何况他曾经标记过他，哈利有些绝望。

当他被抱到床上时，哈利用尽最后的理智，对彼得说“把我翻过来，求你！”

彼得没有料想到哈利会提出这样的要求，没有深思，只是照做，右手手臂环住哈利的胸前，入眼是哈利凝脂般的脊背，向下是哈利两团雪白处流出靡靡淫水的后穴收缩着，彼得带着重新燃起的欲望，尤其哈利乳尖，轻轻摩擦彼得的手肘内侧，带来的细微搔痒感，一点一点地蚕食着大脑中除狠狠和哈利做爱的其他想法，重重插入哈利体内，后入式带来的快感让彼得疯狂的几乎要将哈利撞散，哈利能够感受到身体处于极大的欢愉中，在欲海中沉沉浮浮，在口腔中用力咬破带来的疼痛感和清醒感逐渐远离了哈利，飘散而去。

彼得在哈利光滑的背部吮吸留下一朵又一朵红花，身下的动作也丝毫没有停止。

哈利死死咬住下唇，希望能够阻止自己发出那些羞人的声音，最后却在被填充满足的爱欲之感下，无力挣扎。

彼得将哈利翻过身来，哈利想要挣扎却没有任何结果，彼得看见哈利张张合合的嘴唇小心地抚摸着最后俯身一手扣住哈利的后脑勺，开始用唇舌搅动，却感受到丝丝咸味。

彼得跪坐在床上，哈利被分开的两条大腿置于彼得的腰两侧，彼得的右手贴于哈利的左腿根部，用大拇指指节的薄茧在哈利柔嫩的大腿内侧摩擦，挺动着腰身一遍又一遍地抽送着自己，阴茎顶弄到最深处的子宫口，将自己的欲望悉数喷泄出来。

哈利感受到体内被喷洒的精液，蓦地睁开了双眼，双手死死抠住彼得的后背的皮肤  
，意图想要从彼得霸道的吻中抽身，却还是只能无力瘫倒在彼得身上。

彼得在交配欲望中的主动权，偏执不已，于是加大力道，用自己重新硬挺的阴茎在哈利体内冲撞，待到哈利渐渐无力反抗时，彼得才放过哈利的双唇，转而啮咬哈利那两抹突出锁骨上的肌肤，还有那任他采撷的两颗莓果，哈利仰着头，纤细的脖颈展露无疑，用双手推搡着彼得的胸膛，喘息着开口，“别射在里面。”

彼得揽住哈利的纤腰，置若罔闻，“哈利”，他温柔地唤道。哈利腿间的小东西射出透明的液体，喷洒于彼得的小腹间。

彼得一句又一句喊着“哈利”，一次又一次地挺入，最后只得到一个双眼放空，徒留喘息声的空躯。

哈利只能听见二人的喘息声，浑身的肌肤敏感且迫切的想要彼得的抚摸，无法拒绝。彼得的指腹游走在哈利的胸膛然后向下的腰侧和胯部，低头啮咬着哈利圆润的肩头，然后抵开哈利侧睡时的腿，再次冲入哈利体内，一手箍住哈利的腰腹处。哈利在彼得的冲撞下发出一阵又一阵撩人的呻吟，浑然不知，只想用背部对向彼得掩盖住自己在情欲中的姿态，因为他无比厌弃，那样在生物学作用下只是单纯如动物般重复一次又一次的交配动作，单纯的没有任何感情，想到那，哈利的心中一股绞痛感，他无法逃离残存的感情在他脑海中打转，自己如同一个放荡的人带上所有的感情最后被无情燃起的大火烧到全身体无完肤，哈利逃不开，在这种时期内心的渴望被暴露，哈利唾弃这样的自己，所以只能用唯一的理智背对着那个不该出现在自己面前的人，祈求以此来保全最后的自尊。

疯狂的发情期，让哈利几乎觉得自己就要死在这场漫长的做爱过程中了，最后迷迷糊糊地发现自己窝在彼得的怀里彼得已经给二人换好一切睡去，脑海中回想起当初那浇在心上的滚油，哈利只能小心地一点点将自己挪出彼得的怀中，翻身背对着他，然后闭上沉重的眼皮。

彼得再次睁眼时看见的是离自己不远处哈利那雪白的脊背，上面遍布着自己种下的点点红痕，彼得想起这发情期里的疯狂，每一次看见哈利睁开睡眼，不自觉地贴近自己，蹭碰自己时的美好，彼得就会无法抑制地想要好好疼惜哈利一番，好想把自己就此深埋于哈利体内交缠，未细想过哈利为何会从自己怀中滑出。

卧室中还残存着二人交欢时信息素的味道，许久不曾消散。彼得贴近哈利，蜜色的胸膛紧紧与哈利的背部相触，下巴抵在哈利过于瘦削的肩头，展开手臂环抱哈利。二人的体色形成鲜明的对比，远看像是交织在一起的缠绵。他和他蹉跎了那么多年的时光。

原本就浅眠的哈利在彼得的触碰之下，慢悠悠睁开了眼睛，看见环住自己胸膛的那只手臂时，哈利哈利深吸口气，彼得的胸膛感受到哈利背部的颤动，“你醒了吗？”，彼得开口轻声问道。

哈利耸动着肩膀，将彼得的手臂推开，掀开薄被，在脚掌落地的那一刻感觉有几分眩晕，哈利只得狼狈地抓住床单躲开彼得伸出来想要搀扶的手，最后晃晃悠悠地在布满凌乱的衣物地上拾起自己的睡袍穿上。

彼得有些不明所以，也掀开被子起身，浑身赤裸地站在哈利面前，沉默不语，棕色大眼睛带着深思的意味，就那样望着哈利。

哈利粗略地将睡袍披好，看着彼得冷笑道，“睡够了该走了吧！”

“哈利”彼得艰难地开口，“查理是我的孩子对不对？那天晚上你骗我说我喝醉睡着了，其实我们……”彼得欲言又止，不知该如何叙述下去，只是一直将视线黏在哈利身上。

“我们做了，你是想说这个？”哈利只是紧皱着眉头，开玩笑地说道。

“你为什么不告诉我？”彼得的眼中开始流露出些许悲伤，“我标记了你…”

“所以你他妈就会对我负责？”哈利的嘴唇微微挪动带动着嘴角边的肌肉，最后展现出一个嘲讽的笑容，“哈哈，我被你睡了，然后告诉你，你就会甘愿陪着我而不是选择与你的小女友远渡重洋？”哈利耳边彼得的那一句格温从来没有消散过。哈利知道自己对不起格温也比不过格温在彼得心目中的位置，一直都知道。

哈利低下头眼中划过一丝落寞，最后抬头时却迅速转化为凌厉，“别开玩笑了！我们之间曾经有过的七年好友感情都换不来你对我的在乎，一夜情就可以了？”

“告诉你也只不过是徒增烦恼，让我看到自己像一个婊子一样被你这个嫖客碰了之后，得不到任何东西罢了。”

“哈利，不是那样的！如果你告诉我你是omega我是可以想办法救你的！”

“哈哈，果然肉体的纠缠是有用的，起码你愿意考虑想办法救我。”

“哈利，不是那样的，我是因为看见过康纳博士的事情之后所以才…”

哈利毫不迟疑地打断了彼得的解释，“我不需要你的解释，现在，已经不需要了。”六年前没有解释，六年后已经没有意义了。

“我只希望你不要再出现在我和查理的面前了，查理是我的孩子，与你没有任何关系，你走吧！”

“哈利，我对你和查理是有责任的，我不能离开你们。”彼得眼中写满了坚定。

“你，彼得帕克，蜘蛛侠，肩负着全纽约的责任，拯救着纽约大街小巷所有需要帮助的人，可是拯救哈利奥斯本，永远都不会出现在你的日程表上，我也不需要你的好心，因为那对我已经毫无意义了。”哈利从来都不需要怜悯，尤其是来自彼得帕克的。

“哈利，我们可以冷静一下来好好谈吗？我是你的alpha，我是查理的父亲，我需要呆在你们身边照顾你们！”

“首先，我很冷静，其次你的英雄主义未免也太强烈了吧，我和查理一同六年的生活从来没有过你的参与，我们照样活的好好的，收起你所谓的责任心和怜悯之心，我不需要，查理也不需要。”

“抑制剂对于你来说已经无效了，对吧。”彼得没头没脑地说出这句话，然后靠近哈利，抵在墙面，贴近他的面庞，距离近的让彼得能重新享受哈利身上传来的甜蜜的味道，尽管极浅。

彼得一双棕色大眼睛注视了哈利几秒，然后蹲下身，拾起那一只已经空了的针管，“这六年，你是怎么熬过来的，哈利？”彼得的声音开始哽咽起来，他知道被标记了没有alpha在身旁的omega日子肯定不会好过，况且哈利还带着孩子，还有发情期的折磨，连抑制剂都无法舒缓哈利发情期的折磨，必然是因为抗药性的产生，六年时光，哈利是怎样忍受的。

哈利愣了愣，看见眼前泪花闪烁的彼得，垂下了眼帘，再度抬眼时扬起一个魅惑的微笑，“就像前几天一样，找个人寻欢熬过去呗，你的床技绝对是排倒数的。”

“哈利！”彼得死死将他按在自己怀中，一直喊着哈利的名字，仿佛这样就可以唤回那个会和自己无忧无虑打闹，对自己微笑的哈利。“你为什么要这样说自己你我都知道你不是那样的，你应该来找我的！”

哈利想起在雷文克劳夫特那面将自己照的面目恍惚的镜子，想起蜷缩在冰冷病床上的自己还残存着有人会来找他的希望，可是日复一日，就连蜘蛛侠都消声灭迹，自己只能看着不断凸出的腹部轻轻抚摸。

“你会愿意见我吗？”，彼得帕克早就将哈利奥斯本不知道遗忘在哪一个角落，更何况他们之间隔着的是父辈的恩怨，还有格温那一条鲜活的生命。哈利难得一次示弱地回答道。

忽然感觉面颊上凉凉的，哈利抬手想拭去眼边的泪水，却发现自己其实早已无泪可落，只是不知为何会有流泪的错觉感。“你不会的！”彼得没有开口，哈利决定帮彼得将答案说出。

“相信你没有忘记格温是怎样死的。”伤人八百，自损一千，哈利奥斯本在面对彼得帕克时，只能如此。

彼得浑身僵硬了起来，感受到彼得全身异样的哈利，扯出一抹自嘲的笑容，然后推开了彼得。

“是我杀了她，我亲手杀死了你最爱的那个姑娘。”哈利脑海中浮现出毕业典礼上热吻赢得全校鼓掌的那对璧人，没有人会看到在镜头外失魂落魄离开的自己，八年分离将七年相伴消磨殆尽，其实应该是在意料之中的，不是吗？

彼得望着哈利说不出一句话来。

“不要觉得你对我抱有什么亏欠的想法，我有查理已经很满足了，查理是我的孩子，至于前几天的做爱，也只不过是我想要，而你刚好在这而已，不过是互取所需，洒脱些，醒后各分散就好了。我们只适合分离，好聚向来不存在的。”哈利笑得有些惘然。

彼得看着眼前的哈利怎样也无法说出一句话。

第十章

言辞往往是可以被说出声的那部分沉默，只是现在这一刻，彼得的舌尖被上了锁，他脑海里翻腾的胡思乱想最终都在撞上无形的堤坝无功而返，困在逼仄黑暗的角落澎湃着那腔无法说出的异样情感。

他看着哈利躺回那张遍布着荒谬，沉沦，迷幻痕迹的大床，拉上被他们曾经交缠的肢体蹭碰下蜷缩在床尾的薄毯，盖上，越过肩头，然后，看见哈利将头被遮在毯子里。

他听力很好，那一阵属于哈利时而急促时而淡无声息的气体交换，如同纽约夏日忽急忽缓的一场意外之雨，一切心绪徘徊在浓烈却又压抑的情感中，屋子内只留下他和对方作为活着证明的此起彼伏的呼吸声，也不过微不可闻。

彼得看不清自己脸上的表情，他只是将眉骨上那层覆盖着浓密眉毛的皮肤皱成一团，聚在一块，嘴唇下意识向中心靠拢，抿成一团，那双总是欢快的棕色明眸在被从心口积攒起来不知名的感情晕起泛起乌云灰蒙厚重的蓄水光泽，似乎是要哭泣。他不擅长处理感情，它们就像是是自己放在衣橱内的衣物，没有梅姨，他只会让它们卷成一团皱巴巴地塞在柜子里，等到橱门关不上时，他好奇地打开，酱菜一般的衣物漱漱滚落到他脚边，才开始正视起来。

彼得感觉自己清醒着，赤身裸体站在床边，看向假装入睡心绪不宁的哈利，残留情欲的味道散开后在空气中渐渐逝去，一室压抑住的平静在缄默中化作漫天的冰雪刺向双方，彼得觉得自己要被冻僵在这一片触手可及的逝去中的阴郁中，每一寸皮肤被吹干皲裂开来，涌起的悲伤和茫然将他埋藏。

他弯下身，将散落到地下的衣物一件件拾起，然后僵硬地穿上，他们本该是无话不谈的好友，却不曾想被命运曳尾的长袍逶迤在他们人生路途中留下不规则的痕迹幻化成无形的丝线，一寸寸扎进他们的血肉里用鲜血的代价，滴开一片泾渭分明。

这仿佛是一个死局，在那些远去之后的相遇，他们饮下同一杯诅咒，总是在相遇时保持默契的沉默。

哈利的鼻翼翕动，鼻根泛起控制不住的酸痛，他张张唇，喉间在开口时却溢出酸楚的哽咽。

他曾经给自己做过无数心理建设，每一片在渐渐走开昨日里衔起坚强羽毛组建起的小窝，却还是在遇见彼得帕克的那一瞬间被打散，残骸飘零在一旁，哈利总以为自己已经足够冷漠，足够就此去面对接下来可能遇到的一切。

在生下查理之后，他安慰自己，即使他生活早就是一片狼藉，但还是忽然有了希望去自欺欺人，他安慰自己一切都会好起来，就和一切他曾经不屑一顾他人对自己的那些劝说，但是事实是，生活并没有变好，那些表面的起色，大概只是本身开始接纳这周遭的一切，逐渐在磨砺下丢去了那些尖锐的棱角。

他侧身压在床上，寻求可能的安全感，将遍体的暧昧和一场无关情爱下欢爱所割开的支离破碎的身体盖住，躲藏在薄毯下，瑟瑟发抖，蜷缩在一起，等着对方离去，在孤独的支撑下继续修补破开缺口处的空洞。

哈利开始只是想逃避，逃避与彼得相对，但是最终他的身体还是太累，心也在抨击胸口时在一切紧绷下感到疲乏，他放纵自己睡去，alpha的气息似有若无，如同一只无形的手，触摸在他肌肤上，他不想承认，却还是在这所谓的抚慰下舒展开他的眉间，心间，大抵是不可能的了。

当他再睁眼时，室内旖旎的气息被吹去，窗边的帘子被风吹起发出鼓鼓的响声，他对上了双温柔的眸子，棕色的，里面被诚挚与纯粹填满。

哈利对他微笑，伸出手，看见丝绸的睡衣衣袖顺着他日渐消瘦的手肘滑向手臂，有时他会想自己大概就是具被意念支撑下来的尸体了，手掌拂过查理的头顶，在看到苍白手臂上的一块红痕时有些尴尬地装作若无其事将手抽回。

“daddy，你没有来接我。”查理难得地对他撒了娇。

他的嘴角溢开真心的微笑，“抱歉，查理，我睡过头了，下次一定注意。”，他柔声解释。

哈利不知道菲丽西娅怎么突然将查理带了回来，他那些被发情期控制的无能和虚弱，不堪一击的脆弱都是他难以言喻的隐晦，他不愿让查理看到这一切，他总是竭尽全力的坚强，即使很多时候他会忘记，再多的坚强也会被厄运消去，被输出抵挡用完，时光总是易逝，他想要查理站在最阳光明媚处，摒弃那些可能的阴影微笑。失去总是件太容易的事，而且也最容易成为永远的结局。

“查理不考虑给我去泡杯茶吗，你们父子两个总归得有个东道主来招呼我吧？”菲丽西娅倚着门框，鞋跟依旧是长而细尖，束腰的小黑裙让她的纤腰一览无遗，嘴角啫着一抹浅笑，俏皮地眨着眼睛对着他们。

“马上来，哈代阿姨。”查理看了看几丝慵懒脆弱的父亲，马上迈开腿走出了房门左转下楼，向厨房跑去。

她看着自己染成暗红色的指甲绕过肩上撒下的长发，走向哈利，似乎看透了他所想，开口“别多想，我只是想来看看不遵医嘱的家伙会不会发生什么意外，医生都和我说了。”

“你明明知道自己的身体是怎么样，现在破败的还不够吗，要雪上加霜？”

哈利摇了摇头，“我只是别无选择。”，他灰蓝色双目显出几分死寂的无力，刚刚和煦对查理的微笑瞬间都席卷飘落在秋风中，剩下光秃秃的枝桠，爬满着枯黄的颜色与苍老的斑点。

“我在楼下看到他了，他站在一旁的树边望着你卧室的窗户不知道在想些什么，看样子你们...”她欲言又止。

“我们见过了，尽管不想承认。”哈利叹气坐起身来，一切成为定局趋于平常时总是要陡生波折来见证所谓的戏剧效果，厚实的冰块忽然裂开，碰巧经过时踩了下去坠入河中，在寒冬时节刺骨的冷从脚底传到哈利头顶上，“不过我和他也就这样了。”，哈利皱了皱眉看向端着瓷白色茶杯和玻璃杯底下是灰黑色茶托稳稳拿在手上的查理小心翼翼地走了进来，下一秒就自然而然地微笑起来。

“请用茶，哈代阿姨。”查理礼貌地开口，脆生生的，如同咬下去第一口的酥梨，带着年龄独有的清甜。

菲丽西娅满意而满足地笑了笑端起了茶杯，用茶匙搅动，在望向查理那双熟悉又陌生的双眼时有些恍惚与失神，呆愣地看着查理将一满杯乳白色的牛奶递到哈利床头柜上，“我知道daddy不喜欢它的奶腥味，所以加了些蜂蜜，或许会好些，要尝尝吗，daddy？”，开口就是令人无法拒绝的关心，试探中的老成惹人怜爱。

她微不可查地轻声叹息，在偏头时遇上哈利柔软而恬淡满足的神情，哈利点了点头试探地将杯子接过，然后，一饮而尽，冲着查理微笑。

“daddy你好好休息，哈代阿姨这几天教了我怎么做点简单的吃的，晚饭时间要到了，我去给你准备。”查理兴冲冲地卷起袖口，摩拳擦掌，看起来跃跃欲试地模样。

哈利瞥过一旁看起来坐的端着的女人，无奈地摇了摇头，“我看是她又想偷懒顺手把你当成了免费的劳动力是吧。”

菲丽西娅笑得肆意妄为，“哪里，查理和我明明是互帮互助，别给我乱扣什么帽子。”，她摊手无辜模样说道。

然后她看向查理，二人相视一笑，哈利坐在一旁静静地望着正轨上的生活，听见他们的笑声，忽略那属于他人残留的气息，只想活在这一片祥和简单中。

彼得看着那扇承载着不属于他的欢声笑语和热闹温情的窗子内，眼眸暗了暗，最后转身，只有一个影子亦步亦趋，随后身影渐淡，消失在街头拐角处。  
Tbc


End file.
